A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for a compressive treatment of a fibrous material, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for preventing jamming of a fibrous material subject to a compressive treatment in a stuffing chamber defined by a feed roll and a retard roll.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Where greater shrinkage control is required, the fabric must be compacted to a greater amount in the stuffing chamber formed between the moving surfaces and the confining apparatus. Under high fabric compression forces, the fabric tends to be forced into the nip area between the moving surfaces instead of around the apex of the confining apparatus with the result that the fabric will not flow at a relatively fast speed into the chamber and at a slower speed out of the chamber. In order to prevent this from occurring, applicant includes an impact blade that is rigidly positioned between the rolls.
Impact blade adjustment apparatus moves the impact blade towards or away from the confining apparatus in order to regulate the size of the stuffing chamber for thick or thin fabrics. It has been discovered, however, that due to the length and movement of the impact blade, as discussed above, the impact blade has a tendency to move laterally away from the feed roll allowing the fabric to jam between the feed roll and the blade.
Thus, there exists a need to prevent the impact blade from moving laterally so as not to cause jamming.
Numerous innovations for apparatuses for compressing a web of fibrous material have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a device for preventing jamming of a fibrous material subject to a compressive treatment in a stuffing chamber defined by a feed roll and a retard roll.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,161 to Catallo.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,161 issued to Catallo on Dec. 14, 1982 in U.S. class 26 and subclass 18.6 teaches an apparatus for compressing a web of fibrous material, which includes a first surface movable in one direction, and a second surface movable in an opposite direction and at a speed slower than the speed of movement of the first surface. A confining apparatus having an apex extends between the first and second surfaces. A stuffing chamber is formed between the first and second surfaces and the confining apparatus. Movement of the first surface feeds a web of material into the stuffing chamber, and movement of the second surface moves compressed material out of the stuffing chamber. A method of compressing a web of fibrous material, wherein the material is forced into a stuffing chamber formed between a confining apparatus having an apex and two surfaces is further taught. A web of material is fed into the stuffing chamber by moving one of the surfaces in one direction at a particular speed. Compressed material is removed from the stuffing chamber by moving the second surface in a direction opposite to that of the first surface and at a slower speed than that of the first surface.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,938 to Catallo.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,938 issued to Catallo on May 15, 1984 in U.S. class 26 and subclass 18.6 teaches an apparatus for compressing a web of fibrous material, which includes a first surface movable in one direction, and a second surface movable in an opposite direction and at a speed slower than the speed of movement of the first surface. A confining apparatus having an apex extends between the first and second surfaces. A stuffing chamber is formed between the first and second surfaces and the confining apparatus. Movement of the first surface feeds a web of material into the stuffing chamber, and movement of the second surface moves compressed material out of the stuffing chamber. A method of compressing a web of fibrous material, wherein the material is forced into a stuffing chamber formed between a confining apparatus having an apex and two surfaces is further taught. A web of material is fed into the stuffing chamber by moving one of the surfaces in one direction at a particular speed. Compressed material is removed from the stuffing chamber by moving the second surface in a direction opposite to that of the first surface and at a slower speed than that of the first surface.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for apparatuses for compressing a web of fibrous material have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a device for preventing jamming of a fibrous material subject to a compressive treatment in a stuffing chamber defined by a feed roll and a retard roll.